Megaman Starforce: The enemy
by legendaryroguexdeath
Summary: Geo Stelar, AKA megaman, has a new problem on Earth, and will he fix it? read to find out.


Megaman Star Force: The New Enemy

it has been almost 4 years since the meteor G incident. Life is normal, now Geo's dad, AKA Kelvin Stelar, is back home, along with all the AM-ians and FM-ians becoming

friends. Also, Omega-xis is having fun getting to bust viruses anytime he wants. But Geo is having trouble that maybe there are more enemies, waiting for megaman to find out about them...

?

"It is time to unleash it's power and finally no one will defeat me, the ultimate weapon is mine!", said the mysterious being with red, glaring eyes, as a shadowy being approached.

"Master, there is trouble, two familiar planets we know are now working together to make a better life, and it is planet AM and FM,"replied the shadowy figure with a long cape, touching the floor.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!", yelled the so called master.

AT GEO'S HOUSE

"Phew, I, the powerful EM-being in the universe, have succeeded in defeated my 500th viruses in 30 minutes,"a proudly looking being with green energy and blue armor said looking VERY tired. "Omega-xis, don't go hard on yourself, that is going to drain your power for the next battle, think a step ahead,", replied a young man with green glasses, red shirt with a pendant located in the middle of its chest.

"do YOU have a problem with that Geo?", Omega-xis said.

"oh yes I do, and it'll be your fault if we're defeated,", Geo said with a stern face.

"HMPH!".

Omega-xis found a gueniuss world record 2214 book looking for the most defeated viruses in an hour. Omega-xis war enraged that he didn't defeat the world record for 1234th viruses defeated in 43 minutes. It was Acid.

"GAAAHHH, curse you world record, hate you so much, where is MY NAME!" yelled an enraged Omega-xis as he teleported somewhere. It was bedtime, and Geo had to go to bed, but he had a weird dream...

IN THE DREAM

"AAARRRGGGHHHH, HEELLLPPP, I CAN'T BE D-D-D-DELETED!" a white clothed em-being with 4 golden wings replied.

"Megaman will delete you, he will avenge me," he weakly said.

"RECOVERY 1000!" a blue armoured em-being said, just in time to save the golden winged man.

"TAKE THIS, VULCANCANNONX!", he pointed it towards the shadowy character as he mumbled something.

"damn you megaman, I almost absorbed his power, it's incredibly high, it's time to retreat".

"thanks megaman, how have you been doing?", asked the golden winged man.

"Great Sirius, who knew someone wanted to control the black holes" replied megaman. "hey sirius, do you know him,?".

"i have no idea, I was relocating my black holes when this huge ships came and someone just somehow...!watch out!"A mysterious man different from the one before came with a redish blue laser sword. He swiped it so hard that it caused a sonicbeam, aimed for Sirius and Megaman. "AAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

END OF DREAM

Geo immediately got up sweating from the dream. It was horrible, as Omega-xis said something. "Hey kid, that was some nasty dream man,".

"yes, it was, I better call Sirius and real quick!". Geo got his Hunter VG and called Sirius. "oh hey Geo, how have you been?".

"this is no time for this, Sirius, are you relocating black holes?".

"now that you said that, yep I'm doing that, by the way, how'd

you know?"

"do you see a ship entering one of your black holes?"

"ehh let me check on that...oh crud, you're right, its infiltrating it NOW!"

"I'll be there right away!".

Transcode, Megaman, geo said as he immediately teleported to the black hole. By the time he got there, Sirius was fighting with a mysterious man, with a reddish blue laser sword as he swiped it, causing a sonic wave. Megaman gave Sirius the aura ability, so Sirius was protected. "That's it, starbreak, Green Dragon...ELEMENTAL CYCLONE!SIRIUS, USE NOVA BREAK!" Shouted megaman.

"Sirius did as told, ending up paralysing the enemy. "erhh, how'd we paralyse him with my Elemental Cyclone and your Nova Break?"megaman asked.

"Well, there is a 0.0000000000000000000001% chance to paralyse an EM-being for 2 months, with negative side effects from my Nova Break, but increased by a wind and grass type attack, and it increases it very highly, suppose 56.2%".

"you're pretty good with your maths Sirius" megaman said, astonished. Then a light appeared and took the mysterious person, slowly lifting it in the air, until it was gone. "weird".

"well, I thought I was dumb at education, oh well, who cares" Sirius said.

"okay, I'll be going back for a while, see ya later Sirius,"megaman said, just about to transport when Sirius quickly said, "hey megaman, I have a gift for ya, I'll tell you it's pretty useful in battle"...

Legendaryroguexdeath:well, I WILL make another chapter

and it will include new visitors and for now, asta la vista.


End file.
